How To Tie A Cherry Stem
by ryuuzauchi
Summary: Home alone with a certain Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo found himself at the bank of insanity when said Shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia, wanted to know how one can tie the stem of a cherry stem. How she came up with such a question really needs to be questioned!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's related terminologies, they belong to Kubo Tite.**

**How To Tie A Cherry Stem**

**By: Ryuuzauchi**

**Part-One**

Rain poured down the sky in turbulent waves, slithering down damp window panes like twisted vines; wind blew in it's powerful stride, trees flailed their limbs in fear of being upheaved; with the roar of thunder as it's melody, accompanied by the flash of lighting as it's spot light, this is, but the stage our story takes.

Though it is only in the afternoon, everything outside was already a dark mist of gray, even the warm glow of the street lamps seemed to fade in this weather. However, none of the chaos outside was sufficient to break the intense mood of two people on the couch in the Kurosaki house hold.

"Slow down, Ichigo..."

"Mmm..."

"Just a moment-"

"Hmm..."

"So close, almost there- Ah!"

"Ow!"

Kurosaki Ichigo cried out in pain, he glared down at the raven haired girl who's using his lap as a headrest, and growled out: "Why the hell did you hit me again?"

"Not fair, Ichigo! You keep winning the game! Why won't you let me win?" The raven haired girl whined, her blue-violet orbs flashing with frustration as she gave another elbow thrust to her headrest's stomach.

"Dammit, Rukia! Would you refrain from hitting me every time you lose? It's not my fault that you suck at this video game! Keep the violence on screen please!" hissed Ichigo, rubbing at the new sore spot on his stomach.

Kuchiki Rukia threw down her game remote, flip to her back to stare up at the orange haired young man and said lazily: "I'm tired of this game, Ichigo. Let's get something to eat, I'm hungry."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her in exasperation, he gave a sigh as he let his own remote join it's partner on the floor. He stood up from the couch and walked toward the TV console to turn off the gaming system and replaced the game Don Kanonji and Side Kick Chappy in Spirits Be Gone II back in it's case, all the while grumbling "Who was it that persisted on playing this stupid game for the past three hours just because she can't beat me?" under his breath.

"Did you say something Ichigo?"

"Nope, you're hearing things."

Ichigo slouch to the kitchen, he opened the fridge door and let his eyes roam at it contents without expectation. Under normal circumstances, the cool box with cold air puffing out would be laden with prepared goods and fresh produce. Though, as of this particular moment, apart for a few boxes of strawberry milk drinks and a couple of oranges, a nearly empty space faced the young man with the grim expression. Ichigo's brows furrowed some more as his stomach gave a protest of hunger.

Ever since Yuzu left two days ago with their father, Karin, and Chad for the three day vacation, a prize from the beach contest that Chad won several weeks back, Ichigo and Rukia, the two who stayed behind to catch up on summer homework (at least Ichigo needs to catch up anyway) had manage to survive only on the left overs Yuzu had prepared the day before the trip, and a few simple dishes Ichigo made with the meager groceries that was left in the fridge from his sister's last trip to the store. How Ichigo regrets now, more or less, for refusing Chad's offer to the vacation, even if the nuisance and absurdity of being beside Don Kanonji for three days is an absolutely preposterous action, but to his current state, it seemed, well, not so much of an nuisance or absurd, for he, at least, won't be facing an empty fridge, he thought.

Ichigo slammed the rectangle box's door shut and and walked back to the living room, frown deepening as his stomach gave another bout of complains.

"Say, Rukia, do you want instant noodles? We're out of proper food." said Ichigo, brown eyes narrowed some more with displeasure when he found the raven haired shinigami rolling around on the floor, a life-size evil-smirking-moronic-rabbit hugged tight to her chest, while squealing "Chappy I love you!". Of course, Kurosaki Ichigo would never admit that he's secretly jealous of the evil-smirking-rabbit, or that he's still sour that he didn't win the moronic-rabbit-with-the-evil-smirk that Kuchiki Rukia so loved back in the beach contest.

"I told you before I don't want unhealthy food. Nii-sama said that they'll stunt ones growth." Rukia replied as she sat up, giving the moronic-rabbit-with-the-evil-smirk a nuzzle with her porcelain cheek and smiled sweetly at Ichigo. "I want curry, with shrimp! The one you made last time!"

'It's not like you'll grow any taller.' Ichigo stared at her with ridicule in his eyes, and said: "There are nothing in the fridge that can be used to make curry. Besides, it's pouring like hell out there. Do you expect me to go to the market in this weather? I might not come back alive."

"Then go when the rain stops." Rukia replied matter of factly and shrugged her slender shoulders. The moronic-rabbit-with-the-evil-smirk still clutched in her arms, it's face pressing to her chest as if in taunt at Ichigo: "Heh, see you try and take my place.". The orange haired young man narrowed his eyes, he don't know at what he should be more annoyed about, the rabbit, her attitude, or both.

As if on cue, the rain outside suddenly slimmed down to a few drizzles, the wind eased it's pace, and the sky brightened, just a little bit, or so it seemed.

"What luck, Ichigo!" squealed Rukia as she ran over to stare out the living room window.

Ichigo scowled in disbelieve at the weather's temperament, with a sigh, he slouch to the foyer and prepared to leave the house. He had to admit, they really do need to buy some real food if they want to survive the next two days without consuming an extremely high level of sodium.

"Hey, take me along!" Rukia demanded as she bounce up to him upon catching him putting on his shoes, her blue-violet eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"You just stay home and be good. I'll be back soon." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her again. Thinking back to the last time he took her out to the super market, she had made race cars out of shopping carts (and knocked over a tower of cereal boxes by accident, though it'd be a miracle if no accidents occurred.). In the end, Ichigo had to buy all the destroyed cereals as compensation. The embarrassment and trouble she caused made Ichigo never want to show his face at that store again, not to mention the horror of having cereal as your every day meal for the following few months.

"What? But I'm bored." whined Rukia, pouting cutely and tugged on the hem of Ichigo's shirt. It has been a long time since she last had permission to go to a store due to that one incident. Who can blame her? The human world is just full of interesting things to a shinigami. "I promise I won't cause trouble. And I'll help you carry the bags."

"You said that last time too. And look at what happened?" Ichigo huffed with distain as he swat off her hold on his shirt. Though complain as he may, he still grabbed a large umbrella and turned to the raven haired girl, saying: "Well, come on. Let's hurry before the storm comes back."

Rukia's face broke into a bright smile, she slipped on her rain boots and dragged Ichigo out the door in a flurry, not even caring that she was still in her pink Chappy pajamas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this story. Readers who have read my previous story, will probably know what the "beach contest" is about mentioned earlier in this chapter. I had originally meant for this story to be an extra to OiaB, as I said at the end of OiaB that I might be planning an extra, but somehow this story turned out to be a stand-alone by itself. Really, sometimes when I write stories, it feels like they have a mind of their own, just spinning out line after line at their volition.**

**I know this entry is really short, I have not had much time on my hands lately, dealing with school stuff, I will try to get the story finished as soon as I can. For the time being, please be patient, there is nothing better to a writer than it's readers' support! See you in the next chapter!**

**R&R please!**

**Anyone who knows how to successfully double-space and and keep the double spacing between after saving in FF's Doc Manager please tell me! I've been trying to do it numerous times but it never worked.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's associated terminologies, they belong to Kubo Tite.**

**How To Tie A Cherry Stem**

**By: RyuuzaUchi**

**Part-Two**

"Ichigo! Let's get this! This looks good!"

Rukia ran down an aisle, picking up a suspicious bag of 'the-unhealthy-food-that-Nii-sama-say-will-stunt-your-growth' and put it in the shopping cart pushed by the orange haired young man behind her.

"I thought you don't eat junk food." Ichigo grumbled with disapproval, squinting his eyes at the bag as it blended in with a couple containers of dried baby fish with almond, a few packs of dried squid, some bags of dark chocolate, a few packets of strawberry-milk chewy candy, and a sort of other 'unhealthy foods' that's beginning to make a small mountain in the cart.

"Who do you think I'm getting these for? You should never restrict your diet because of me, Ichigo. After all, you're a growing boy." Rukia chided nonchalantly as she counted out the things in the cart.

"Is that right?" Ichigo said, quirking an eye brow at her. "I never thought you'd cared so much about my health, what with my lack of sleep due to Hollow duties, while you snooze away in your comfy bed." he added acerbically. "Oh, did I mention the constantly disappearing snacks that I stocked in the cabinet for late night studying sessions in case I get hungry?"

"A young lady's skin needs a good night of sleep, and a full dose of nutrients." sniffed Rukia.

"Young?" Ichigo scoffed, "Besides, you'll grow fat if you eat and sleep so much."

Thwack! A container of Dried Fish and Almond lightly kissed him on his forehead.

"Anger and violence will deteriorate your cells and make you have wrinkles!" Ichigo hissed at Rukia with irritation, rubbing at his injury in an attempt to ease the slight pain.

Rukia gave him a glare as she threateningly raised another plastic container. A smug curve raised the corner of her lips upon seeing Ichigo wince.

"We have to hurry up and buy the things before the rain starts again!" Ichigo said quickly as he push the cart hastily down the aisle and made a run for the grocery department.

"I'll be at the books!" Rukia called behind him, a small giggle left her lips at Ichigo's frantic 'escape'.

Ichigo checked the grocery list in his hand one more time, making sure he has gotten everything. He glanced around the fruits aisle and landed his gaze upon a stack of boxed fresh cherries for sale. Round and shiny, black purple-ish juicy fruit, it seemed to scream "I'm tasty! Eat me!"

It has been a while since he's had cherry fruits, thus, Ichigo put one in his cart after careful inspections. He wheeled his cart to the book section, and scrutinized the area for a certain raven haired, midget Shinigami in pink PJ. Among the horde of free browsing patrons, it was more or less hard to find her standing by the rows of manga and magazines due to her small stature.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called.

"Be right there." she answered back without looking at him.

"Oi, ready to go?" Ichigo asked in impatience after waiting for five minutes. He move to stand behind Rukia and glared at the man near her. The freaking bastard was raking his gaze up then down the raven haired girl behind his upside down book when he thinks no one's looking. The bastard took another peek, Ichigo fumed but can't do anything as he's in public.

"Mm, almost," Rukia replied as she replaced one book and picked up another. No intention of moving anything soon.

Ichigo continue to throw death daggers at Rukia's unsuspecting admirer, and lightly glanced at the strange looks the others are also giving her, he scowled out: "It's going to rain, hurry up."

"Get that book for me Ichigo! The one on the top! With the red cover and Chappy on it!" Rukia requested, tilting her head back at him and pointed to a magazine out of her reach as she shifted the stack of books in her arm.

Ichigo grumbled as he reached up to grab the book Rukia beseeches, highly aware of, though puzzled, by the growing number of stares and murmurs around them, and quickly handed it to her.

"Oh, cute Chappy! Though it looks a bit strange..." Rukia trailed off as she admires the magazine cover.

"Come on! Let's go!" Ichigo squeeze through clenched teeth as he took hold of Rukia's shoulder and hastily steered her to their cart despite the raven haired girl's protest. Really, the stares were creeping him out, almost like the gawks of one at a freak show.

As Ichigo stood in line at the check out lane, he finally took notice of the number of books Rukia had in her arms. With a sigh he pressed a hand to his forehead and said weakly: "I didn't bring enough money to pay for everything, go put some of the books back."

Rukia cast a glance at her books then back at Ichigo and smiled, she said: "Don't worry. I can pay for these myself."

"How? Don't tell me you "borrowed" my allowance again?" growled Ichigo, narrowing his eyes at her for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day.

"Of course not, you miser," Rukia scoffed, "Nii-sama gave me a card before I came to the human world this time. He deposits a small amount in it every two weeks." and as an afterthought, she added: "For my personal use is what he said."

"Your money have no use in this world." Ichigo whispered in desperation.

Rukia gave him a look of someone explaining one plus one equals two with a roll of her blue-violet eyes before replying, "Urahara has the fix to that. He converts the Soul Society currency to the human world's. How'd you think the shinigami who are in needs of a gigai go about without this world's money?"

By now Ichigo was fuming."Then do tell me, why was it that you used MY money for the competition at the beach when you obviously had the ability to pay for it?" he hissed in resentment.

"Still on about that I see." Rukia responded dryly.

"Of course! I saved up that money for MY personal use!" Ichigo hissed again, "I want my money back!"

"And I said I will. Now stop whining and hurry up and pay so we can go! I'm starving!" the raven haired shinigami gave him a slight push as she waved off his outburst.

Caught in the moment of their little dispute, Ichigo hadn't realize that they were now first in line. He could just feel the disapproving grimaces on the parade of shoppers behind him. With a scowl shoot at the raven haired midget beside him, Ichigo loaded the cart's contents onto the belt, and waited for the cashier to ring up the damage to his wallet.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Another short(er) chapter, not much happening in here, personally, I think it's quite boring, lol**

**I'm working on the third one now, hopefully it'll be out soon (looks away). **

**zombiegirl: thanks for reviewing on every chapter of OiaB, as for if Ichi will ever hear the story of drunk Renji and Rukia, hmm...who knows, maybe he would, one day (looks away again).**


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's related terminology, they all belong to Kubo Tite.****

**How to Tie A Cherry Stem**

**By: Ryuuzauchi**

**Part Three**

"Ah! So cold!" cried Rukia, shivering, as she quickly opened the door and step into the foyer of Kurosaki residence.

The storm had came back full force once they left the store. With the wind's new found vigor, the large umbrella Ichigo had brought was hardly of any use against it. Perhaps it was even a bad idea to have brought it along, as the wind kept blowing it backwards and preventing them from moving forward. And the rain, riding upon vivacious gale, had slapped them silly and whipped their skins with harsh rivulets of water.

"You should've brought your rain coat along, Rukia." Ichigo chided as he followed in behind the raven-haired shinigami, in his hands the bags of groceries dripped enthusiastically with rainwater. "It's meant to be worn during rain, you know?"

Rukia sent him an icy glare and obliged to not make a comment. Right now, she's more worried about catching a cold. Her pajamas plaster to her body like a second skin, translucent in appearance as soaked with water, and her raven hair was slick back against her scalp, with small streams of water sliding down her neck and face along the few strands scattered there. Her pale lips trembled and her teeth chattered due to the cold as she rubbed her arms in hopes of getting warm; the damp cloth of her pajamas clung even tighter to her backside at the motion. She slid on her fuzzy slippers and a moan escaped her quivering lips at the warmth. Lifting one leg, she stepped up onto the hallway and toward the bathroom for a towel to dry herself. Water ran down the length of her slender, cream colored legs to drip quietly onto the wooden floor with each of her steps.

Behind her, Ichigo swallowed hard and shuddered, he's quite sure this reaction wasn't due to Rukia's frigid stare or the freezing rain. He tore his gaze away from the raven-haired shinigami, now halfway down the hallway, and tried to clear his mind of images just seconds ago, all the while feeling a warmth climb up his neck and face even though he's practically having a hypothermia.

Once dried and changed, Ichigo busied himself for dinner: he peeled and washed the potatoes and carrots, cubed them to inch-sized chunks, then threw them into the pressure cooker; shelled the shrimps and spritzed with lemon; chopped the cilantro and set them aside to be sprinkled on; and frequently checked the water which the curry power is to be stirred into. He diligently set his mind on getting the food ready, while trying to ignore the shinigami, in a fresh nightgown(chappy prints in case you were wondering), sitting across the kitchen table from where he's at, by the stove, with a towel draped over her damp raven tress as she dug into a bag of dried squid, eyes narrowed.

Rukia's facial expression could put the temperature of North Pole to test, while her livid blue-violet orbs burned hotter than the fire on the stove Ichigo's cooking on.

Not once did Ichigo lift his gaze to her, not even when he passed out the plates and forks and chopsticks. And all the while, Rukia glared at him with intense animosity. With hot, steaming curry in front of them, the two dug into their food with an uncomfortable silence, the only sound resonating through the house were the raging of the storm outside.

"Um...Look, Rukia," Ichigo started, breaking the silence as he set his chopsticks down to lift his gaze to the raven-haired shinigami across the table. "I already apologized. Why are you still angry?"

Rukia ignored him and continue to eat.

"I-it was an accident! I w-wasn't, I-I didn't see anything, alright?" he stammered, face reddening as images flashed through his mind once again.

Rukia stopped her fork in mid-air as she raised her blue-violet orbs, and with voice dipped in sarcasm, she said: "Then I suppose it was your long lost twin that came barging into the bathroom."

"Wha-? No, I- I didn't barge in!" Ichigo sputteredly, he picked up his chopsticks, gave an innocent chunk of potato a few puctures before shoving the mangled thing in his mouth, chewing aloud. "It was a complete accident!"

"Pervert." Rukia muttered not so quietly.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, "If someone hadn't forgotten her towel and nightgown in the first place then I wouldn't have to bring her those things," he hissed, acquiring another glare from Rukia.

"I appreciate you bringing them, but you still barged in without asking!" said the shinigami, stabbing her fork into a piece of carrot.

"_Well,_" the orange headed teen spat out, "if you hadn't slipped and fell, then I wouldn't have barged in without asking!"

"If you weren't ogling at me through the mirror then I wouldn't be startled and slipped!" shouted Rukia.

"If you had stood behind the door, then your image wouldn't have gotten on the mirror!" Ichigo shouted back, "besides, it's not like there's anything to look at! OW!"

Rukia lowered her fist, eyes and face burning anew with humiliation, battered dignity and resentment.

While clamping a hand over his bruised jaw, Ichigo had to admit he deserved that one. After all, it's not like there really aren't _anything_ to look at, and, um, his eyes did linger a tad bit too long.

Silence, once again, coiled itself around the two, as they sat back in the seats that they had somehow gotten out of, and resumed eating. The tension seemed the more unbearable by the second.

"It's too hot."

Ichigo lift his head at the sudden sound of Rukia's displeased voice.

"The curry, it's burning my mouth. How much hot pepper powder did you put in?" Rukia glared down at her plate then at the 'chef' across from her.

"Just a few shakes, same as always." he answered with indifference.

"Really? I bet you purposely a large dose it in because you know I can't handle too much spiciness. Just to aggravate me."

Ichigo bit back a heated retort. "Want some juice then? I bought some lemonade." He made a peace offering rather, not wanting to add more tension to their already taut nerves.

"Pink lemonade?" Rukia perked up at once, her glare losing their intensity.

"You'd like some?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Before hearing Rukia's reply, he stood up and walk toward the fridge, taking out a lemonade-in-a-box.

Rukia eyed the small box of juice with anticipation as she waited for Ichigo to stick in the bendy straw for her. Accepting the proffered drink, she drew in a mouthful, and a satiated expression wash upon her face immediately. Even her cheeks were tinted pink.

It's like she's on a high or something, Ichigo mused. Pink lemonade, Rukia's current obsession, that's all it took to make her happy. That and the moronic-rabbit-with-the-evil-smirk, he added darkly in back of his mind.

"We all good now?" He asked tentatively, eye brow raised again.

Rukia, still drinking the juice, gazed at him as if just noticed him across the table. "About what?" She questioned back.

Ichigo lowered his head and smirked, "Nothing." Then he went back to eating, in a much happier mood than moments before.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the delay. School and work and life in general has been hectic lately, hopefully I can get a break when school's out, lol. I've been sick for the past week, this is the second time I got sick since the start of the year, why are there so many pathogens floating around? Anyway, this is part three of Cherry Stem. Not much, I know, but you know what? There's just one more chapter to go! And I've got about 90% finished with it.**

**I can't believe Bleach anime is over! I was so shocked! The manga is also in the last saga, what'll happen when I have no new Bleach-ness to look forward to?**

**Please enjoy part three of Cherry Stem, and tell me what you think! Like I said before, readers are writers' motivation!**


	4. Chapter 4

**How to Tie A Cherry Stem**

**By: ryuuzauchi  
><strong>

**Part-four**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's related terminology, they all belong to Kubo Tite.**

After dinner, Ichigo was up in his room finishing his soon-to-be due Summer homework. Everything was peaceful, apart for the on-going storm outside, as he mulled over the complicated Trigonometric Identities, erasing one equation after another, smudging spot after spot. 

"Damn Trig problems, who'd ever use them in their everyday life if not for their specific occupations?" He grumble under his breath, glaring at the ruined paper on his desk. "Ah...Time for a break." He breathe out a sigh, stretching his arms, and walk out of his room. He reached the living room to find Rukia lying on the carpet reading a book, an opened container of cherries, half-empty, sat by her side. 

"Are those the cherries I bought earlier?" asked Ichigo, startling the raven-haired shinigami who was so engrossed in the book she's reading that she failed to sense him behind her. 

Rukia crank her head to stare up at him, blue-violet orbs danced with delight as she pick up one round fruit with dainty fingers and popped it into her awaiting mouth, "Yup, and they're really sweet. Buy some more tomorrow." she said with a mouthful, savoring the juiciness as she bit down on the fruit. 

Ichigo took a seat beside her and reached out his hand for a cherry only to be slapped by the book Rukia's holding. "What the-?" he said, knitting his brows together and tried for another fruit, only to be slapped again. He narrowed his eyes at his offender and hissed, "Rukia, what the hell's your problem? I bought them, I'm allowed to eat them too!" 

"But there's only a handful left." Rukia glared, moving the box of cherries out of "harm's" way. 

"Exactly why the rest should be mine!" Ichigo glared back. "Gimme those!" he dodged for the box. 

But Rukia was quicker, she rolled sideways somehow and stood up, the box of cherries still in her clutches, she stuck out her tongue at him before scampering away. 

"Rukia!" Ichigo growled as he chased after her. 

The two engaged in a few rounds of cat and mouse as they sprinted up and down the stairs, trampled through the rooms, went back down the stairs to the kitchen, circled the dining table, then raced back to the living room. 

Both were heaving for breaths as sweat rolled down their foreheads, causing their hair to plaster to their face, and, despite the air conditioned home, their clothes still clung to their backs with perspiration. 

"R-Rukia, l-let's just sit and rest. I'm t-tired." panted Ichigo, taking in gulps of air as he picked up the book Rukia dropped on the floor to fan himself and plopped down on the sofa. 

The raven-haired shinigami followed suit and sat on the opposite end, she put the container of cherries down between them and snatched her book back from Ichigo, waving the abused book back and forth to generate a slight breeze. 

"Can I have some cherries now?" asked Ichigo, though he had already grabbed a couple of cherries and popped them into his mouth. "Mmm...they are sweet." 

Rukia rolled her eyes at him as she lay down on her seat to rest her feet on Ichigo's lap, much to the orange head's annoyance. "That's why you should go buy more tomorrow." 

"Only if you share." 

Rukia smirked. "I might consider if you buy some more pink lemonade." 

"What? I just bought two six-packs!" Ichigo gave her a side way glance before putting a hand to his forehead as if having a headache. "You've drank most of them already." he stated with a groan. 

Rukia continue to grinned from ear to ear. "There's still a few left." 

"Don't complain when you get a stomach ache." 

"Not like there's anything you can do to relief the ache anyway." 

"Hey! In case you've forgotten, I'm the son of a doctor." Ichigo defended himself. 

"Hmm..." Rukia peeked at him through half-closed lids, "That doesn't mean you're a doctor." 

"Whatever." scoffed Ichigo. He popped another cherry into his mouth and let the stem dangle out from his lips. 

Rukia watched the stem move in sync with the motion of his lips. She said, "That reminds me Ichigo," 

"About what?" 

"What are the skills of cherry stem tying?" 

Ichigo nearly choked on the pit as he snapped his head towards her. He coughed out, "W-where did you got that from?" 

"I read it in a book once, and when I asked Keigo about it-" 

"You asked him? You ask him of all people?" 

"-he was near by. So he told me to ask you." 

Ichigo stared at her caution, dreading the next words that would spew from her mouth. 

"So, how could there be any special skills to tying a thin piece of stem?" 

"There isn't any!" Ichigo quickly said with a serious frown. 

"They why do they call it a skill?" She continue to ask, dark lashes waved over her eye lids as she blinked up at him. Brows knotted in confusion. 

"Um..." Ichigo coughed awkwardly as he concentrate on how to properly explain what the 'skill' insinuates, rather than keeping his eyes on her slightly parted lips."That...is..um...s-some would say..um...the s-skill of t-tying..um...is the skill o-of...of..." 

"Of?" Rukia questioned, she picked up a stem and flexed it between her fingers. 

"...um..ki-ki..." Ichigo stuttered, turning his flushed face away and buried it in the arm of the sofa, he groaned out, "Please just drop it Rukia." It's too embarrassing to put into words, his added to himself. 

Rukia stared at the flustered teen in question before shrugging her shoulders, and said, "Guess I'll just have to asked Keigo then, he said he will show me if y- " 

But Rukia wasn't able to finish the sentence. In one swift movement, Ichigo had pressed his palms against the seat on either side of her head. His expression a mixture of panic and agitation. 

"W-what's wrong? Ichigo?" Rukia asked in uncertainty, so startled by his sudden action that she wasn't even aware that half of her body was dangling off the sofa when he had moved. 

"Don't even think of asking him about that!" Ichigo said, a hint of desperation marking his firm tone. 

Taking note of his tense state, of the furrow between his brows and his fisted hands out of the corner of her eyes, Rukia nodded her head numbly. "Um..s-sure, but, um, can you move? It's kind of uncomfortable. And I'm about to fall off." she mumbled. 

Ichigo didn't move, as if contemplating something his brows furrowed some more and he flexed his fingers against the fabric beneath. 

"Um..Ichigo-" Rukia squirmed, staring up at him, the words "can you move?" was lost in her throat when she caught his gaze. The intensity swirling in his rich chocolate orbs was not unlike the weather outside, turbulent and clouded. Her heart seemed to have lost it's function of how to keep a steady beat. Or perhaps the Gigai's malfunctioning, she thought. 

Ichigo's eyes darted to the shinigami's slightly ajar lips, he swallowed and his Adam's apple bobbed at the motion. "Do you really want to know?" he breathed out, barely registering his own words. 

"En?" came Rukia's rather absent-minded reply. She was lost in thought, transfixed on the protrusion in front of Ichigo's neck, pondering how it's movement would feel against her palm if she were to place her hand there. 

"I-I mean, i-if you must find out...then, um..." stuttered Ichigo, his face burned with embarrassment and he wondered if Rukia could feel the heat emitting off of it. "I can- I will show you." he paused and swallowed, then with all seriousness he's capable of at the moment, he said: "Rukia, close your eyes." 

.

.

..

.

.

.

**The Doc Manager on FF is just frustrating! I can't seem to get it to do double spaces, and sometimes it would undo my bolt letters, or just do all in bolt when I did not intend it to be. And I won't know what it done until it's uploaded. Urg!**

**anyway...**

**I'm sorry for the late update! I've been busy with class and work. School got off last month, so I should be able to finish the story by the time fall class starts (I hope).**

**Please give your thoughts on this story(I know there's not much to this story, but still...), all are appreciated! Your supports are my motivation! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**How to Tie A Cherry Stem**

**By: ryuuzauchi**

**Part-five**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's related terminology, they all belong to Kubo Tite.**

****A/N: First, I'd like to apologize for the long delay. I know I said I'd update sometime last fall, but I've been so busy with school and work and family that I just didn't have the energy to spend on anything else. I actually had this chapter written soon after the last one, but some last minute editing had put it off for such a long time. I'm soooo sorry. Secondly, I'd like to thank you for all your support and patience, I hope you'll continue to be there for the rest of this story. :)****

****Now on to the chapter.****

****Where we left off...****

_"I-I mean, i-if you must find out...then, um..." stuttered Ichigo, his face burned with embarrassment and he wondered if Rukia could feel the heat emitting off of it. "I can- I will show you." he paused and swallowed, then with all seriousness he's capable of at the moment, he said: "Rukia, close your eyes."_

"...Why?" Rukia was quite confound by the request, squinting her eyes as if that would make his statement easier to understand. After all, if he's going to show her shouldn't her eyes be open? But she wasn't even half way through deciphering his words before his large hand blinded her view, and she was shrouded in darkness.

Perhaps due to her lack of sight, she could hear his breathing much more clearly, and feel the heat giving off of his body due to their close proximity. Wait! Were they that close moments before?! Rukia thought frantically. It suddenly became hard to breath, her limbs felt weak, and her heart pounded harder inside her chest. She could feel his breaths tickling her face, heck, she could even smell that they were cherry flavored! With a strong hint of curry too! She tightly pressed her eye lids together, despite the fact that she can't see anyway, feeling that doing so would suppress the nervousness from within.

Subconsciously, Rukia raised her trembling hands and wedged them between their bodies, thou the instant shock she felt when her fingers and palms come in contact with the firm muscles—being a substitute shinigami really paid off—of his chest through his shirt almost made her withdrew, and pushed. But Ichigo didn't budge one bit. Rukia pushed again and opened her mouth to protest, only to feel something warm and slippery slid in. All coherent thoughts were lost as she stay frozen, unable to comprehend her current situation; it's not like they've never kissed before, ever since his birthday party at the beach, they've shared a few more pecks on the lips and exchanged a few aqueous secretions, but each time were always timid and gentle, never with the amount of intensity or ferocity such as of this one.

The burning sensation of his open mouth over her own and the velvety of his tongue was all Rukia could feel as it stroke over hers, probing, testing, tugging for her to join the dance. Ichigo's free hand took hold of the back of her neck and he deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue across her teeth, under her own writhing appendage to draw it into his mouth and sucked. A moan bubbled it's way out of her throat and the hands that were pushing him away moments ago now clutch at his shirt, drawing him closer. He released her tongue, letting her roam her way through his mouth then crash into her again with fervent need, thrusting back into her mouth. She reciprocated his actions, earning herself a deep groan from him.

Rukia found her eyes relieved of his yielding blindfold, in lieu, she felt it running up the side of her pajama clad abdomen, his fingers slithered across her body to delve under the thin material of her attire, calloused palm grazing the dip of her lower back to danced up her spine, and she shivered at the sensation of his caress. His lips left hers to travel down her jaw, placing open mouthed kisses as he went, occasionally nipping at the delicate skin then soothe the bite with a gentle lap of his tongue. Rukia whimpered, gasps escaping her lips at his doings. Her hands, desiring the feel of him, snaked up his chest and around his back, his toned muscles contracted in response to her touch. Her fingers weave through his orange mane as his kiss wandered to the collar of her gown, sucking, nipping, savoring the flavor of her skin, she moaned deep in her throat, tugging at his hair, needing for something to hold on to.

Something stirred in the depth of her being, something burning and struggling against her senses that foretold the release of forbidden acts which should not proceed at the rate of what they're doing. In the back of her mind, Rukia can hear faint beeping sounds coming from somewhere far away, steady and persistent. She briefly wondered if that's her consciousness placing a warning bell inside her head until she realize the sound was from her phone. It had slipped from the pocket of her gown to lie at the base of the couch, humming in vibration with each beep.

"Ichi-Ichigo," Rukia spoke in trembling tone as she tried to collect herself, "I-I need to an-answer my phone."

Ichigo kissed his way back to her mouth, his sly tongue prying her lips open for another round of fierce dance, then suckled her bottom lip once more before lifting his head. Panting hard, he opened his eyes—which he must have unconsciously closed earlier—to gaze into hers. The blue-violet orbs that stared back at him were unfocused and heated, reflecting his own erratic emotions. He sat up abruptly, chocolate eyes swept over her features, mumbled something incoherent under his breath then bolted out of the room, leaving the bewildered shinigami with swollen lips and flushed face to herself.

* * *

><p>Ichigo emerge from the restroom feeling fresh and clear minded. He heads toward the living room to take a seat on the sofa beside Rukia and gave an awkward cough, an attempt to draw the petite girl's attention from reruns of Don Kannonji.<p>

She paid him no mind.

He tried again, calling her name this time; however, to his slight disappointment, Rukia only spared him a dismissing glance before fixing her eyes back to the screen, even though she appears to not be concentrating on the show at all, as her blue-violet orbs were glazed with a hint of mischief. It annoyed him that she'd neglect his presence.

Tilting his head, Ichigo leant forward on the couch to peer at her face; Rukia does not seem to notice him move as she rests against the arm of her seat at an angle. He took the remote from her loose grasp, switch to a different channel, repeated the same action several times when the expected whack to the back of his head fail to come; finally, he opt to press the power button, set the remote down on the coffee table in front, and scrutinized her with pending annoyance.

He waved his hand in front of her face, snapped his fingers, flicked the wisp of hair that always fall between her eyes, he even got up and did a round of jumping jacks while singing the theme song from Don Kannonji's show; but his one and only audience didn't even bat an eye to his performance.

Ichigo was beginning to feel aggravated; he pointed an accusing finger at her and hissed, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you ignoring me?! Uh...Chappy is a dumb rabbit! Byakuya has a sister-complex!" he paused to wait for a response, or maybe to receive a punch or two for bad mouthing her adoptive brother and the rabbit.

And what a blow to his agitated expectation, and ego—Rukia only gave a sigh of pity for his endeavor.

Ichigo crouch down in front of her to continued his pursuit, he asked, "Rukia, a-are you mad? About..you know. I-I was just- It was- you wanted to know, so I just..." he groaned, waiting for a reply, "Rukia, talk to me! Hit me! Just do something! Why are you- why are you ignoring me?!" he let out a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his orange tress, "You're angry that my hand was...uh...wandering? Or..or uh, I cover up your eyes?" Ichigo pursed his lips, "Don't tell me you're still upset that I accidentally saw you in the bathroom earlier? I apologized already! Rukia? Hey! Are you even listening!? Midget! Height chall-"

"What are you doing?"

Ichigo started, he cranked his neck at the source of the rather familiar voice to see the object of his frustration standing behind him, don in water soaked shihakushou, with her hands on her hip and a skeptical look upon her delicate face. He shifts his gaze between the "Rukia" on the sofa, who's now laughing hysterically, and the skeptical faced Rukia behind him. A mixture of confusion and relief broke his concerned mien before realization dawned on him that the one he'd been desperately persuading to was none other than-

"Chappy, you little-" Ichigo grounded out through his teeth after the initial shock wore off.

"Welcome back Rukia-sama! Pyon!" Chappy, the gikon in Rukia's gigai, chirped, bouncing off its seat to greet its mistress, "Ne, ne, Rukia-sama, Ichigo-sama was so funny! Pyon!" it laughed and waved its arms about excitedly, "He thought I was you and just kept on rambling-"

"Go back to being a pill! You damned rabbit!" hissed Ichigo in humiliation. If only the gikon were alive in the first place with its own corporeal body, he'd definitely strangle it until it turned blue. The urge is just so strong, and seems to get worse each time.

"Ichigo-sama is a tyrant! Pyon!" Chappy sang, bending back the teen's arms when they struck out for its neck.

"Ow! Why you- let go of me!" Ichigo howled in pain and frustration.

"Enough you two," Rukia sighed. Every time it's the same, no pun intended, but these two just can't keep their hands to themselves. "Chappy," she addressed, "I'm tired, I need my gigai back."

"Yes, Rukia-sama! Pyon!" Chappy released Ichigo to knelt down before her addressor. It made a face at the fuming carrot top before being turned back to its original form by Rukia regaining her temporary body.

"You should do something about that gikon, Rukia," Ichigo reproached with bitterness as he rubbed at his aching shoulder. "It has a few screws loose in the head." he grumbled. If looks can burn, the little yellow pill now laying silently upon Rukia's palm would sure be ashes now.

Rukia shot him a disgruntle look before pocketing her gikon. She replied, "Says the one who constantly fought with her."

Ichigo glared with a huff. "Was there a Hollow?" he asked, sitting back on the sofa.

Rather than give a reply immediately, Rukia passed a tired sigh and plopped down beside the young man to lay her head on his lap.

"Yeah, rather vexatious one. It kept dashing in and out of the river and had me chase it for nearly twenty minutes," she sighed again. "Ichigo, can you grab me a blanket? I'm cold. And I have a headache." She stared up at him through bleary eyes, reaching out to twist a few wisps of his damp orange hair around her slender finger.

He smelled nice, she thought faintly, of lavender and citrus burst, the body wash and shampoo respectively, stationed inside the shower stall.

Ichigo raised an eye brow. If the higher than normal temperature exuding from her hand when it brushes against his skin wasn't a hint, then her display of affection undoubtedly suggested her mind isn't in its usual alerted state.

He placed a palm upon her forehead. "You have a fever." he stated with mild surprise.

"Perhaps." she mumbled, "Probably due of the rain earlier."

He gave her a skeptical look before voicing his question, "Is it possible for you to get a fever? You don't even have a real body."

"Of course," she sniffed, flicking his forehead lightly for the remark, "It doesn't matter if we're in a gigai or not, shinigami still do experience the same sensations and get afflicted with illnesses as any human, since we all were alive once."

Ichigo nods his head absentmindedly, peering down at her with an discernable look on his face.

Uncomfortable with the way he's looking at her, Rukia adjusted her position on his lap to avoid his gaze. "Blanket, please," Rukia requested once more. Her face felt hot, maybe the fever was worse than she thought. But no sooner had she shifted, she was tumbled to the floor with a surprise yelp; Ichigo had abruptly stood up from his seat sending her to role off her spot.

He turned his back to her, suddenly very interested in the opposite wall as he cleared his throat, "Why don't you go rest in your room," he mumbled, "I'll bring some soup later." Then, without another word, he left the room. Again, leaving behind a very confused shinigami.

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't like doc manager, it keeps auto-editing my uploads!<strong>

**What do you think of this chapter? It's a bit longer than the previous ones, but not much going on really...R&R! I love your comments!**

**This story is coming to an end, probably one more to go and then HTTaCS will be finished. I am think of starting a long story, an AU, the base storyline goes like this: Rukia is married, but no to Ichi; Ichigo is the new employee at her company and her partner to solve cases. Ichigo falls for Rukia, and then some infidelity ensue...things like that. There will be some themes unsuitable for minors, and perhaps will be uncomfortable with some older readers regarding marital loyalty, and maybe reference to pro-life/pro-choice, but give me your thoughts about this possible story. I'm up to fish for some ideas to put in...**


End file.
